Spoiled Brat Meets Sweet Boy
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A miniseries concerning Kitten and Beast Boy. For a while now, I felt like writing a story about them. There's something about them that I like as a couple. Call me crazy, but I see potential. This is a sweet, down to earth and short series about two teens and their relationships with each other and their friends. Genre: Slice of Life, Romance and MINISERIES. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spoiled Meet the Sweet**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **Chapter One**

 **oooOOOoo**

"Arugh!" A voice said as she threw her phone across her room until it hit the wall. The impact shattered the phone into pieces as it became unusable. "How dare he! He has the nerve to dump ME for HER!" Shouted the girl as she slammed the cushion of her bed with all four of her limbs. "It's not fair. Not fair. Why must a totally popular girl be alone for the lunar festival. It's like the number one event of the school year, aside from prom." The girl murmur that last part as she dropped her head onto her pillow.

Deciding to walk off her anger, Kitten changed to a pair of shorts and plain navy blue shirt. The shirt had an owl in the front with a crescent moon in the sky. Putting on a pair of sandals, she opened the door of her house. Locking it up, she made her way down the neighborhood. Things were a lot quiet around the area. Ever since her daddy was defeated and incarcerated at a high security prison for supervillains, the crime decreased exponentially in her side of town. Which meant, her weekly allowances dropped to spare change. The most she had on her person, was $25. Times were different for the high-end princess as she forcefully tried to adjust to middle-class status. A huge feat for sure, as she had to sell most of her luxurious possessions to pay off the house she now lived.

Despite her daddy being in jail, he still received money from his previous noncriminal investments, none of which were frozen. That gave her hope and a floor to stand on as she used that to live a comfortable life. As long as no further crimes could be proven against her, all of her family assets would remain opened to her. Her stupid boyfriend fang could not get with the program. He was so caught up with the thrill, that he couldn't see that he was putting her at risk for poverty. A life she was not willing to live.

She forbade him from stealing, instead pressured him to start looking for an actual job. A job that could take them to different places for their dates. A week went by and Fang decided to ditch her for Cheshire. Cheshire! The girl was not a pleasant talker, because she didn't talk at all. Not when she wore the mask. Outside from her profession, Kitten had no clue. Still, for Fang to pick Cheshire over her, was total BULL.

Just thinking about him made her so mad. She kicked a trash bin from a neighboring house, spilling all of the trash onto the grass. Hurting her foot in the process, she began walking away.

"Hey, you better pick that up. Gotta keep the streets clean, 'litterally'." Said a voice, followed by a series of chuckle. "Get it?" She turned, and found a titan standing there. It was Beast Boy, probably on night patrol around her area as he picked up the bin.

"Great, a titan. Are you going to report me for littering and make me lose my remaining assets?" She asked as she threw her arms up in the air. The titan pulled back and gestured with his hands that was not his intentions.

"Oh, hey there. You simply have to pick them up. No need to fight you over something like that." Beast Boy said. Kitten looked sharply at the boy before letting out a sigh.

"This night couldn't get any better." She said sarcastically as she dropped down, knees never touching the ground, to pick up the trash. As she did, she found a pair of hands assisting her. Looking up, it was from his.

"You don't have to help me." Kitten said plainly. She wasn't a fan of pity, especially from a hero.

"I want to. Besides, it would take less time with two people." He said, smiling with that tooth of his sticking out. She admitted, he did look cute.

"Whatever." She begrudgingly said. After they were done, Beast Boy asked where she was heading so late at night.

"What are you, my dad? I can walk by myself at night, if I wanted to." She stated as she took a step forward.

"No. I was just curious, is all." Beast Boy said, pointy ears turning down. He was so obvious with his expression. Maybe he would be honest with her as she spew what was on her mind. She ordered him to follow her, something she noticed he did. They arrived at a nearby park as they both sat in their own respective swing.

She complained, about everything. Her lifestyle, her daddy, and above all, her boyfriend Fang. "He broke up with me, days before the lunar festival. And for Cheshire!" She said, before dropping her head so she could stare at the sandy ground. "I hate my life right now. I really hate it." She said in a low tone. She then felt a warm touch on her hand. She looked to the side, and Beast Boy sat there, hand touching hers.

"You shouldn't. You're smart and talented." Beast Boy, remembering that she went to the same private school as the Terra look-a-like. "And you're a very cute girl Kitten. You just gotta stop thinking about yourself that way." He said as he held her hand. His hand felt nice as they enveloped hers.

"Ha! What do you know." Kitten asked, doing nothing to remove his hand from hers. Right now though, her face was turning pink. He called her cute, and was holding her hand.

"I know that you're very fortunate. Both of your parents are alive, you have a house and money to get by. Everything else, is really up to you." He said, letting go to swing himself back and forth. He propelled himself up in both directions until he let go. His body flew up, only to fall back down as he landed on his own two feet.

She sighed. Only to do the same thing he did. She propelled herself up, watching the breeze and view at the same time. It was something she usually didn't do, so she was a bit scared to jump off. Gulping, she found the moment to launch herself off and let go. In the midst, she inadvertently closed her eyes. Bad choice. She felt the force of gravity bringing her down, and she couldn't coordinate herself to land on her feet. Waiting for the harsh impact, she was met with a soft landing. Opening her eyes, she landed in the arms of Beast Boy. She could see his goofy smile as he spoke out.

"You gotta work on your landing." His face was pretty close to hers, leaving her in a state of shocked. The only sound she let out was a 'mep' as she froze. Putting her down, he grabbed her hands. "See, you can do it. So keep trying, okay?"

She looked away, bashful. The night was overshadowed by the sky as Kitten found herself saying 'okay'.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Chapter One**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, here it is. My first attempt to make a story relating to Beast Boy and Kitten. This will be a miniseries of a couple I, for a while now, wanted to write since a few months back. So, what did you think?- _sorro_** _ **wXdarkness**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spoiled Meet the Sweet**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **Chapter Two**

 **oooOOOooo**

In Jump City, a certain young blonde was waiting by the park. School was over for the day, and she made her way to the park without changing. So right now, she wore her school uniform with her schoolbag in her hands. She checked the clock on her wrist. There was still another few minutes before their meet up. Lately, Kitten has been seeing Beast Boy a lot.

The times they were together were simple gatherings that they spend in different places. The first night, they were placed by the park a bit while talking. The second was by a bar that he recommended. The best chocolate chip pie in town, declared by the superhero. The third was by a pizzeria that she usually goes to. The fourth was a surprise to her as he took her to the Lunar festival on his moped. Although she had to sell her kimono, she had fun with the games they had in each stands while in her school uniform. Beast Boy was kind enough to pay for nearly everything. She managed to pay the last two stands when she realized how imposing she was to him. He was treating her great, so the least she could do was not abuse him.

The fifth was a pizzeria that she usually go to, her treat.

She began tapping her foot nervously. Lately, Beast Boy was the only thing on her mind. He was kind and thoughtful to her as they hang out around the city. She actually felt pretty peace with herself. Closing her eyes, she smiled. It was nice.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." A voice said from behind. Kitten turned around with a bright smile.

"Nah, I just got here." She said before running towards him and grabbing his arm. "So where to now?"

Just like that, they went to another place. A place she very much enjoyed as she experienced something she never did with her ex-boyfriend. They went to an amusement park by the broadwalk. There were tons of rides and games to be played. The place was crowded, giving Kitten a pretext to huddle close to his side. A sneaky kitten as she rested her head on his shoulders. After only an hour inside the place, she heard a ring.

She felt his arm moving. Beast Boy picked up his communication device. "Beast Boy here."

"Where you're at, B?" Said a familiar superhero as he looked over to his friend.

"Sorry Cy, I'm at the amusement park with someone." Beast Boy said.

That caused a sly look from his dark skin friend. "Oh, I see. And who's the lucky girl?"

Beast Boy knew that telling his best friend that he was hanging out with Kitten could cause some trouble for her and him both. "I'll tell you about it later. Gotta go." Beast Boy said before hanging up.

"Wha-" The voice said before the connection was ended.

The titan apologized, but Kitten shook her head. Seeing how bashful the green superhero was, Kitten found it the perfect time to pick out a particular ride. "Let's go there next." She insisted, pointing at the Love Tunnel.

Boy was his face so pink. Even with green skin, his cheek would get rosy like hers. Something she found she liked, as she continued to tease him. Waiting for their turn, Kitten intertwined her fingers with his. When it was finally their turn, they got on without a hitch. In the dark tunnel, Kitten looked down at their conjoined hands. Something was definitely happening between her and the green superhero. Should she say something, or leave it to the realm of ambiguity?

 _No..._ She actually wanted to kiss him. Lifting their connected hands, she spoke out.

"Um...Beast Boy?" She began.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy still was a little red, but kept most of his composure.

She dropped her head close to his chest as she breathed in, then out. This was really happening, she thought to herself. Her heart was beating exponentially, and she wanted it to get higher. "These past few weeks were really fun. Since you appeared, I looked forward to this new life, and hopefully with you in it." She lifted her head to look over at him. "What I mean to say, I like you Beast Boy. Do you like me?" She presented him the question, her face was flaring.

"Kitten..." Beast Boy began, before leaning forward. Kitten met him halfway. Their lips touched briefly. "I like you. I really do." He said before returning for a second kiss. She was in heaven right now as they continued. Her arms were now wrapping around his neck as the warmth filled her heart. A kiss she never encountered before, and she simply wanted it to never end. "Kitten..." He began when they broke up the kiss. "Would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you be my boyfriend... Beast Boy."

He smiled as he shook his head. "Call me Garfield." Her eyes beamed. He just revealed his first name. She gave a quick kiss before saying, "Okay, Garfield it is."

By the time the ride was over, their relationship took off. They continued the night as they planned. Playing the games and winning the different prizes. He was lucky enough to win her a giant plush kitten. Something she would always treasure as she hugged the furry doll dearly. They tried out the bumper cars, but they went mostly after each other. Everyone else did not matter to them as they laughed and crashed. Eventually, they had their fill of fun. They settled to walk along the boardwalk, with a cup of soda in his hand and a bag of chips in hers. They, of course, shared the treats, but above all, they stood before the moon. A lovely night, and they were beside their wonderful pair. Kitten leaned and rested on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"If only, every night could be like this. I would never want to leave." She began. "...never want to let go."

"Yeah, me too. I had so much fun today with you. I really do love you Kitten." Then he realized what he said. He pulled back, and covered his mouth with both of his hands. "Too soon?"

Kitten shook her head. "No...not soon enough." Kitten kissed him. She gave him the most passionate kiss she could hope to muster under the light of the moon.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END of Chapter Two**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Alright, that ends chapter 2. Did they excite you at all? Perhaps caused a disturbance within your chest to read more? Let me know how I am doing with this and as always, until next time!-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_

 **ould there be more stories about them? Let me know!-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spoiled Meet the Sweet**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **Chapter Three**

 **oooOOOooo**

A month went by as the two continued with their secret relationship. None of the other Titans knew about it, though Beast Boy has the feeling that Robin already knew. The guy was always suspicious about anything. Cyborg tend to ask Beast Boy who the lucky girl was, but Beast Boy insisted that he wanted his love life to remain a secret; even from his best friend.

He managed to catch Cyborg tailing him when he was on his way to Kitten's house. Star Fire preferred the direct approach, an approach Beast Boy appreciated as he turned her down. She really wanted to be friend with the girl occupying his mind. He simply said that the girl was really special. Someone he wants to treasure dearly, so he plans to introduce her to them at the right time. Not a minute before. Star agreed, as she found the suspense very uplifting as she flew around the command room.

"You sure she's not cheating on you?" Raven asked from the shadows.

"Nah, she isn't like that. I trust her." He said, with an expression that caught Raven's attention. Beast Boy never made that look in his face before. It was both serene and out of character.

"I see." Raven said, now fully interested in the girl. Unbeknown to the green titan, as he left the tower to go meet Kitten, he was being tailed by a black raven. He took his moped to her neighborhood and rang the bell. Moments later, she opened the door and gave a quick embrace followed by a kiss on the lips. As they rode through the streets on his moped, the girl happily embraced Beast Boy from behind. Both of them wore corresponding helmets as they made their way to the center of Jump City. From a distance, the girl looked pretty. Of course, she was a blonde. The notion brought Raven to think of an old friend of theirs, Terra. The girl seems outgoing, like Terra. They both had similar hair style, though this new girl had slight braids around the forehead.

Raven continued her investigation, making sure to keep her distance. The couple went to the mall, as they spent the morning window shopping. There were times when Beast Boy would try out an outfit or hat. Something charming or something funny that brought laughter to the girl. Then, he took her to the movies, to see some romantic flick about a girl meeting a dying boy. It was mostly a sob-fest as the audience cried. Sitting three rows behind, Raven caught the two kissing in the dark room. It was for a moment, but they did kiss. It brought the sense of bashfulness along with its color to her cheeks. The girl was really someone special to Beast Boy.

Raven actually felt like it was better if she stopped now. There was no point in this investigation. The girl seemed genuinely interested in Beast Boy, to say the least. And besides, they were going to meet sooner or later. No need to rush it. As she finished with her thoughts, she came to realize the movie has ended. She could see the couple leaving through the aisle. It gave her a good chance to look real closely at the mystery girl.

"You got to be kidding me." Raven exclaimed with her usual tone. She knew the girl very much. All the titans did as she heard her crying. The movie was too intense as Beast Boy tried to cheer her up. He began kissing the tears away, something that caused her to chuckle. It only made Raven's eyes to narrow. He was going out with a villain, and Kitten of all people. The most selfish, spoiled and egocentric girl in the world. _What does he see in her anyway?_

Something must be wrong, she thought. This was something she couldn't just ignore. The couple were taking pictures next to a standee from a slasher flick when Raven approached them. Beast Boy was surprised as he stood up to see his fellow superhero and friend Raven. Her hands were by her hips as she demanded the truth. "Are you and Kitten going out?"

Kitten became frightened. Their secret was just exposed, and Beast Boy was being questioned.

"Come on, Beast Boy. Answer my question." Demanded the half demon.

Beast Boy had no choice was to tell the truth. She could feel when someone is lying, no point in trying. "It's true." He began. "But Kitten is different now. She doesn't steal or do bad things no more." He reasoned.

"That could be a trick to get you to spill your secrets; our secrets." Raven said, looking threateningly at the blonde girl that hid behind him.

"She wouldn't do that." Beast Boy said.

"She would." Raven said, looking at her friend. Beast Boy stood his stance, but her eyes and face were very firm.

"No I wouldn't." Kitten said, removing herself from her boyfriend. "I love Garfield. I would never do anything to hurt him, especially his friends."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Garfield? She knows your real name?" Asked the pale skin girl.

"Yes, I told her."

"God, Beast Boy. You're really such an idiot." Raven began, only to be interrupted by Kitten.

"No, he isn't. He has been the nicest boy ever. He took me to the park, the museum and to the amusement park. I was really sad and mad after seeing my father going to jail, losing most of my possessions, and living in a small house. Garfield showed me how lucky I was, and how much I could achieve by myself. I even got a part-time job as a cashier at LAP." Kitten began as she smiled sweetly while her tears rolled down. "It thanks to Garfield...and above all, I'm happy to have him as my boyfriend. Really happy..." She held her hand to her chest.

"Beast Boy... you do understand the risk you are putting yourself in. That is, if you stay with her."

"I do." Beast Boy said, grabbing Kitten's hand and bringing her in close to him. "I love her Raven."

The empathic girl had enough. Their love was making her feel sick. With a deep sigh, Raven submitted. "Fine. I can see how serious you two are." She went from looking at Beast Boy to Kitten. "You better not break his heart. It had been broken one too many times. Got it?" Raven said pointing her finger at the girl. Kitten nodded, slightly afraid of her. "Good. Enjoy the rest of the date." Raven then disappeared through the shadows.

Beast Boy held his sight on the spot Raven disappeared from. "I think we just got her approval." He turned to his girlfriend and gave a satisfying smile. She reciprocated as she latched herself on him.

"Then that's one less titan to worry about." She said, planting a kiss onto his cheek followed by his lips. "So what's next?"

"Next?"

What next indeed.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **A quick story about Beast Boy and Kitten. What did you think? Should there be more stories about them? Let me know!-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spoiled Meet the Sweet**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **Chapter Four**

 **oooOOOooo**

"You want to do what?" Raven asked, staring at the moron that just asked her an even more idiotic question.

"Invite my girlfriend to our Halloween Party, so she could finally meet the rest of our friends..." He repeated with a more than mild sheepish smile. He was hoping for a more supportive response from the spellcaster, but then again, this was Raven he was dealing with. Not to mention, his girlfriend was also a reformed girl that was previously a supervillain fighting along with her father, Killer Moth. So yeah, bringing his girlfriend would be a BIG step. But a step Beast Boy was willing to take, to ensure that his friends get to know the REAL Kitten. Not the one that tend to go after Robin or his friends.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that." Raven said, returning to her book while making a cup of tea float beside her.

"Please Raven." Begged the teen as he clamped his hands tight while on his knees. Raven was the only one of his friends that knew of his relationship with the blonde girl. Something that caught her interest in the beginning until she discovered with whom Beast Boy was spending his afternoons and nights with.

Her looked back to her friend. Normally, she would try to be supportive. Something that Starfire recommended she tries, but not right now. Instead, she took a rather regular approach since the object of interest is some villainous girl that claimed to be reformed. Ever since Terra's betrayal, Raven was more introverted, making it even more difficult to befriend someone; if that was even possible.

So she could speak on behalf of the team that she was not welcomed. Hence, her attitude and response with his question.

"No." She turned the page. "I want to enjoy our Halloween Party in peace, if that makes any sense to you."

"But, I really want you guys to get alon-"

Raven closed her book loud enough for him to flinch. "I will only say this once. Just because I've spoken not a word about her to the rest of our friends, does not mean she's okay. She still could be a traitor, waiting..." That last word, Raven said in a low tone as she stared into the ground. Something Beast Boy understood very well. Raven was not keen with making new friends, and the ones she has, took a while. Then came Terra. A girl with a mysterious past; pretty much a drifter. She goes where the wind takes her, seeing many people and places.

Then she arrived to Jump City, and somehow got entangled with the Titans. Before they knew it, she was gone. Gone, but not lost. Someone found her. They waited for an opportunity before striking. Weeks later, she came back. She was more firm and confident with herself, and they found no reason to deny her entry to the team. Then, there was Raven. She was the last person Terra got to trust her before the attack.

She single-handedly took out the entire team, one titan at a time. It ended with a battle for Jump City as Slade took over as dictator. A battle they won, but at a price. Raven had enough. She stood up and turned around to return to her chamber.

"She's not her, you know." Spoke the green teen. His voice caused the girl to stop. "Kitten's not like Terra. Treating her as such, would only make it disrespectful for them both." Beast Boy said, eyes staring down at the ground. A moment later, he saw a pair of legs. A pair of pale legs before he looked up.

Raven maintained a stoic expression, but the green teen knew the inner turmoil she was facing right now. With a deep sigh, the half demon yielded. "Alright, she can come. BUT..." Began the girl as she lifted a finger toward his face. "She is not allowed in any room that contains sensitive information. And she is going to be monitored by our camera at all times. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you, Rae." Beast Boy said happily, yet a bit spooked by her narrowed eyes burning a hole through his forehead.

"Whatever..." spoke the girl of darkness as she turned around once more, to return to her room. Using her robe, she managed to cover her face before she could reveal a slight blush forming across her face.

He was definitely an idiot.

 **oooOOOooo**

In the day of the party, everyone was arriving to the original Titan Tower. Friends from Titan East arrived an hour ago as they began to catch up with fellow titans and friends. Cyborg was definitely set as he got Mas y Menos to help with preparing all the food and treats for the dinner to come. Those two twins were certainly the best supporters a chef could ask for as they began to prep.

He was particularly happy to hear that Beast Boy's girlfriend was also coming tonight at the Titan Tower. For months, he was dying to know who this mystery girl is. But for some reason, Beast Boy refused to reveal her name much less show a photo of her. Then, last week Beast Boy stood in front of everyone while they were watching a movie to reveal that he planned to bring said girl to their tower.

He wasn't the only one excited. Both Robin and Starfire were on the lookout for Beast Boy and his girlfriend. They stood close to the entrance doors in the center room. The only one that didn't care was Raven, which wasn't a surprise. There was only a few things that interest Raven, and who Beast Boy is dating was not one of them.

The party was two hours in and still no sign of Beast Boy. He was thinking of sending him a message through the communicators, but decided to give the green dude some more time.

In the meantime, both teens were in the midst of arriving at the party when Kitten insisted that they stop. "What's wrong, Kitten?" Beast Boy asked. Both of them wore their respective costume. Beast Boy as a teen wolf while Kitten as a pink cat humanoid.

"It's just that...do you think your friends would be okay with us? With me?" Kitten began as she gestured her person by placing her hands by her chest. Truth be told, she was both nervous and scared. She did many cruel things to the Titans, so it would make sense for them not to forgive her and give her a second chance.

"What are you talking about? Of course, they would be okay." Beast Boy said as he embraced the girl with his body. He pulled back and tilted her head until their eyes met. "And no matter what, I'm not going to let you go." He held her hands tightly, never once losing contact with her baby blue eyes.

"I really don't deserve you." Kitten whispered before the couple were brought together into another exchange of the lips. Kitten's chest was pounding loudly as she felt the warmth of his love showering her. It must be her cat costume, but she had the strong inclination to lick his cheek. Maybe even his neck. After close to half an hour, the couple decided to go on their merry way. No doubt everyone else was waiting for them. Among them was an impatient sorcerer as she tapped her foot while standing by the entrance.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END of Chapter Four**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There is the start of the Halloween Special. I know it's not quite close to Halloween, but I felt like writing one during the summer. Let me know what you thought of it, and I hope to post the next part soon. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Spoiled Meet the Sweet**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **Chapter Five**

 **oooOOOooo**

Most of the party was downsized as several titans called it in. Those that crashed, only a few stayed in the guest rooms while the rest left to return to their own respective homes. It was understandable, being that the clock struck past 1 am. Both Beast Boy and the mystery girl were a no-show as Cyborg began sweeping up the mess. Starfire provided her assistance, though the girl was reluctant to do so. Cleaning up would infer that the party was over, and the alien girl wanted the party to continue until her friend and his intimate partner make their arrival.

Raven began washing the dishes, one by one without any use of her powers. From an outside perspective, it would seem that Raven was working diligently with much modesty. In a contrary perspective, it was an internal conflict among her selves as they tried to explain the absence of Beast Boy and Kitten. What was the point of asking if he wasn't even coming? When thinking of his request, she remembered the face he made. It was the most serious he had ever been, providing insight to how serious his relationship with that blonde girl was.

As she thought about it more, she subconsciously began to levitate some of the dishes beside her. Going through a particular plate, she found it difficult to clean as a small stain refused to disappear from her sight. The added rubbing along with the rise in frustration caused her power to leak some more.

Starfire noticed the shift in her friend's mood as she grabbed her boyfriend's attention. The boy wonder knew what his partner picked up on as he walked toward their the most introverted of their group.

"Raven, is everything alright?" The leader of the Titans spoke.

Raven stopped. Taking a moment to compose herself, she looked up at the masked teen hero. "Just peachy." She managed to use her usual tone, bleak and vacant. It didn't work with him as he knew something was indeed wrong.

Just then, the robotic of the group burst through the door. He had his arms up in the air as he gathered the intel. "BB just arrived! And with his girlfriend!" Exclaimed the half metal hero. "They're on their way up."

The sudden news brought a surge of energy in the teens as they along with some of their guests began setting up the decorations. Almost as if they were resuming the party before their arrival. As they commence the music once more, the door to the main lobby opened.

"Sup friends." Beast Boy exclaimed as he walked into the room, with his girlfriend tugging on his sweater. The girl was obviously nervous as she latched herself onto her boyfriend. Why wouldn't she? To them, she was simply a regular human girl surrounded by super powered teens in one giant room. But from the look of things, she caught the attention of several male teens from her costume alone. Not everyone could pull off a pink neko person while wearing a two piece dress. Even her hair was dyed pink for just the occasion. Cyborg, wanting to be the first to meet the girl, appeared from one end of the room to the front teens. Much to the dismay of Mas y Menos.

"Hi, I'm Cyborg. Beast Boy's best friend. I"m sure he mentioned me a few times." Cyborg began as he pulled out a hand. The girl looked at his outstretched arm before looking up at the robotic boy. She never realized how tall the guy was, but still, the fear of rejection began to course through her vein. Her eyes were starting to play tricks on her as she visualized the dark skin teen looking at her with much disgust.

"Hi." She began, unable to shake his hand. The only thing that shook, was the voice that left her lips.

"Cyborg...bro." Beast Boy began as he stood between the two of them. "There's something I want to say to you and everyone else here." That caught the attention of the people nearby. That included Robin, Starfire and Raven as they got closer to the couple. "I want to introduce you guys to my girlfriend. Say hello to Chloe Van Cleer."

"WHHHAAAATTT!"

"Robin, I am much in the confusion. Is it not the name of one of our notorious villain, Kittan; the daughter of Killer moth? That Van Cleer? The same Kitten that occasionally come to destroy us while attempting to claim you for herself."

"I'm confused too, Star." Admitted the bird boy. So did the rest of the titans in the room as they began asking question. The pink neko girl's fear began to take a turn for the worst as they slowly approached the couple. This is it, thought Kitten. This was what she was expecting from coming tonight. No amount of apologies could cleanse the past between her and the Titans. It was simply by chance that the boy that caught her attention, was both a gentle and forgiving soul. The rejection was on its way as she took a step back. That was until a force field prevented anyone from coming any closer. They were surprised by the act as they turned their attention to the source of the wall. Raven was already in the air, hovering over them as her eyes glowed. She floated until she landed in the middle.

She gave Beast Boy the opportunity to explain the situation, and he did. He spoke of how they got together, without revealing every little bit, to how she was now reformed. When one or two asked for more detail, he shook his head. There were some things he wanted to keep to just them. He was willing to bet his life on it. Hoping to get anyone to support them, they waited. Kitten looked around, it felt like forever. The silence and stare began to cause a slight tremor from within until she felt a hand gripping hers. Beast Boy gave a reassuring smile as he tightened his grip. That's right, she thought. Beast Boy was right beside her. There was no way he would allow anything to happen to her. His warm blanket of security was enough to distract the girl from the potential rejection.

Just then, Robin coughed. Walking toward them, he stared real hard at Kitten. The girl felt anxious as she kept her sight on the teen boy she once had a crush on. "So I'm no longer the boy of your dreams?"

Kitten gave a bittersweet smile. "I'm sorry, but no." She said truthfully. To her, there was only Beast Boy now. What she felt before for the boy wonder, was simply a fan craze sensation that went too far.

Robin smiled as well. "Then Kitten, welcome to the party." Both teens shook hands before the party resumed.

"Call me Chloe." Kitten felt relieved. With this, she managed to put a part of her past behind her. Starfire wasted no time in approaching the girl before embracing her completely. As expected, the hug nearly took her entire breath away. As everyone's attention were on Kitten, Raven took the time to appear before Beast Boy.

"So, looks like your girlfriend is set."

"Yeah. Thanks, Raven. We wouldn't have been able to do this without your help. What you did, was pretty cool." Right now, he felt happy that everyone was talking and partying with his girlfriend. With that sense of bliss, it was no wonder he was smiling.

"Just did it for a friend." She said. Before he knew it, he felt something soft pressing themselves on his cheek. It took him a moment after it happened to realize what went down. Raven just bestowed a kiss onto the side of his face. Raven was never a person to show her feelings, but when she did it was truly a sight. "Enjoy the party, Gar." She smiled before disappearing. Beast Boy returned the smile before returning his attention to his girlfriend. She was talking to both Cyborg along with Mas y Menos. The two brothers were surprised she turned good, especially Menos who complimented her on her costume. Then in an instant, both brothers were fighting among themselves. Cyborg and Kitten both gave a sheepish smile as they moved away from the scene.

"So Chloe, I simply want to say to treat Beast Boy good. My bro definitely need some loving."

"Yeah, he always thinking of others before himself." Kitten said, agreeing with the robotic teen. "So, you're cool with me dating him?"

"Are you planning to break his heart?"

"No. Of course, not."

"Then I'm all for it." Spoke the teen before patting her back several times. Just then, Beast Boy walked in on the two. Seeing him, Kitten quickly hugged her boyfriend. He was so cute in his costume, that she found herself kissing him. The party continued as several teen titans began dancing along with the music. Hearing the music, both of them took hold of each other as they danced. All while Raven watched from afar. Seeing Beast Boy dancing with her, it almost made her regret helping the. Almost.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END of Chapter Five**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, there you have it. What did you think? Too much? Not enough? Please leave a review as it helps me know how I'm doing, especially with a couple like these two. Until next time!** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Spoiled Meet the Sweet**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **Chapter Six**

 **oooOOOooo**

A few days went by since that Halloween Party at Titans Tower. Before Kitten knew it, she found herself being dragged forcefully by the arm to a mall located the city next to Jump City. She held no strength before the tamaranean princess as they stood in the center of the mall, surrounded by the rows of stores. Beside her, stood Starfire, Raven, Bumble Bee and Argent.

"Alright girls. It's time for some quality time within our own environment!" Bumble Bee exclaimed as she and Starfire shared a look of excitement. Raven was unfazed by the energy those two emitted as they went in to their first store. Typical, thought the half demon. Despite it being fall, they had a huge MUST-GO SALE on swimsuits. She wondered why she agreed to come.

It started in the morning of a November day. She already had her cup of tea as she read a passage from a story she was well acquainted with. The dark elements from within brought a sense of harmony in her soul as she let out a satisfying sigh. That quickly went down under when the door opened to reveal Starfire with open arms. Floating happily toward her direction, Raven knew it was not a good thing. So when she heard Starfire asking if she wanted to come along, why did she say yes?

She planned to say no, but when she heard Kitten's name being mentioned she stopped. This could be a chance to find more about the girl that was currently Beast Boy's girlfriend. She wasn't the first, so perhaps she wouldn't be the last. Tha-

Raven quickly shook her head. This was not the time for that. Why was she thinking about that? The last thing Beast Boy needed, was another reason not to get into a relationship. His heart was still a bit torn from Terra; they all were pretty torn from what happened with their friend. But not as much as the changeling, but still painful nonetheless.

"Friend Raven, is everything the all right?" Starfire asked, while holding a lovely yellow two piece bikini in her hands. Raven stared at the pieces of fabric and then toward the well-endowed girl. God was very kind to her friend, but looked the other way when it came to herself.

"Nothing. Just bored from being here." Raven feigned boredom. Hoping it was enough to elude the tamaranean girl from prying any further. It was not entirely a lie, since she never found herself enjoying the thrill of trying new clothes. She preferred consistency rather than change. Consistency bred efficiency and in some sense, fortitude. What was, will continue to be. Despite Beast Boy getting a new girlfriend, he would continue to be her friend. That should be enough.

Despite what she said, Raven found herself being dragged by Starfire to a dressing room and being given stacks of clothes to try. "Starfire, I don't thin-"

"Friend Raven. Please, you must do less of the thinking and more of the doing." Insisted the tamaranean princess. Raven, finding no reason to refuse, submitted to her friend's request. She looked down at her hands. There were many different swimsuits to try. Her friend wasted no time in picking them out. Nearly each one had a CLEARANCE tag, meaning she could buy them without much harm from her wallet. The first one was a simple purple bikini that had some sort of while wings sticking out from the bra portion. It was 'sort of' cute, deemed the demon girl as she began to disrobe. As long as it was between her and Star, Raven felt like doing something outside her field of comfort.

"Have you finish putting the it on?" Raven heard her friend say, as she looked toward her reflection. It was honestly alright, but definitely looked better on someone with Starfire's curvature.

"Almost." Raven said as she tried to adjust the fabric around her chest. She tried to tighten the string behind, hoping to get a better fit of the fabric. Hearing the sound of the curtain being push aside, Raven spoke. "I don't think it's quite my si-" She stopped midway when she saw it was not Starfire that slid open the curtains, but Kitten.

Raven glared toward her friend. "I'm sorry friend Raven, but she became much the quick." Explained Starfire as Kitten closed the distance while looking over Raven's handiwork. Kitten's eyes were looking over the swimsuit before reaching out to grab something. It was something beige as she demanded Raven to "stand still". Raven sighed and did as she was told. After a minute, Kitten said "Tada! What do you think?"

"Whoa." Spoke the group as they witnessed first-hand something magical. Even Raven was impressed, and concluded that some sorcery was at work. Did Kitten know magic? If so, who taught her? Below Raven, were two proud mounds as they stood up nicely. Each one in place as Raven found herself gripping them to verify their authenticity. They were definitely hers. She noticed something below them; paddings.

Kitten smiled as she explained that she simply had to place some pads below her breasts to give them more of an apparent form. Honestly, she told them that she used them very frequently whenever she went to the beach with her previous boyfriend, Fang. Aside from having a boyfriend, her old self enjoyed the look of other boys within the area. It was nice to get stared at, but she quickly explained that she didn't care about that now.

Raven shook her head, finding herself laughing a bit. It came out more like a chuckle as she thanked Chloe for her help. With her help, Raven went through the rest of the stack. Each one with a new light as she modeled in front of the other girls. Perhaps she was open to the idea of befriending Chloe. It seemed like it as the girls spent the entire day shopping.

 **oooOOOooo**

"And then, we went to some Teavana place nearby that was owned by the most thoughtful and carefree couple in the world." Kitten began as she explained her morning and afternoon to Beast Boy.

"Oh, Raven took you to her favorite place? Wow, you girls must have really hit it off then. That's good." Beast Boy said as they continued their night walk. Tomorrow, Kitten would be working the afternoon shift until the evening, and after that, most of the days of the week. It was good to see her working hard, but then there would be less time for them both. As a superhero, his schedule was inconsistent, except for morning workouts and training sessions.

"Yeah, and Mr. Summer even gave us complimentary loaf cake made by Mrs. Summer to go along with our drinks. It was very delicious. Oh and-" Kitten began before she felt a hand over her shoulders. Beast Boy stood there, gesturing for her to cease.

"Kitten..." Began the boyfriend before he found himself forgetting what he wanted to say. Just staring into her eyes, he felt the desire to kiss her. His head leaned forward, waiting for permission before pressing his lips against hers. They were sweet, especially from the strawberry chapstick she used, but also warm from the heart she carried within her chest. She really changed. It was weird that less than a year ago, she was his enemy. And now, she was his girlfriend and friend. He really didn't want that to change. He pressed for another, and another. It was weird. Why was he getting so caught up with a simple kiss. Kitten simply reciprocated. Her smile was so evident by the lips he kissed.

"Beast Boy." She said his name as they pulled back. "Let's go. I think it's getting a bit chilly." Said the girl as she let out a shiver. True, she only had a pink sweatshirt and no gloves to keep her warm. Without much thought, Beast Boy unwrapped his scarf before wrapping it around her neck.

"Here. Until we get you home, you're going to wear that." He said as she became slightly flushed by the gesture. They resumed their walk. Unfortunately for them, they weren't alone. Something was staring quietly from afar. His red and narrowed eyes were gazing intensely at the young couple as they both bore cherry marks along their cheeks. And they weren't quite pleased as the slight trembling gave way to their true expression. Anger.

By the time Kitten got home, she was checking her phone to see if she got any new messages from the girls. She managed to exchange phone numbers of everyone. Well, everyone except for Raven. She didn't want to press her luck just yet.

 _1 new message_

It was a photograph of the girls together at the tea shop. Everyone sat there, smiling as Mr. Summer took the photo for Starfire. It came from an unknown number.

 _1 new message_

 _By the way, this is my number. -Raven_

Yep, today was definitely a good day thought the girl as she began to prepare for the nightly slumber. She changed into her pajamas, brushing her hair in front of her mirror as she counts the times out loud. She was thinking of surprising Beast Boy with a gift. It was almost their 3 months anniversary as a couple. Should she make something? It would be more sentimental and effective. Then again, she wasn't that great with her hands. She never took the time to really do things for the sake of others, but now she was. Thinking of making something for Beast Boy, she went to bed with that thought in mind.

All while someone in the city of Jump City had a picture of Beast Boy and Kitten in his hand before crumbling it. It was a photo of them together during one of their dates. The owner of the ice-cream parlor had it taken and then posted on the wall with all the other couples residing on the board. As the paper fell, the figure of the person could be seen as he lifted himself up; his entire body followed by long skinny legs taking the place of his feet.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I can't believe I waited until now to post this chapter. I originally planned to post this right after Halloween, but I guess now is better than later. What did you think? -sorrowXdarkness**


End file.
